villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eifer Skute
Eifer Skute (SK002 Zwei) is a villainess from Rosenkreuzstilette who is a member of the Schwarzkreuz. She has a strong relationship with Freudia Neuwahl, who is the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. She is voiced by Sou Raika, similarly to Freu herself. Appearance Eifer's appearance is that of a young girl dressed in heavy blue winter clothing with red insides and a cross on the front of her coat. She wears a blue hat with a pompom as well as a gingham patterned scarf with pompoms on the ends of her scarf, and mittens on her hands, and her legs appear to be completely undressed, save for the blue shoes that she wears. She has long, pale yellow hair and light blue cat-like eyes. Later, she reveals that her real hair and eye colors allude to Freu's hair and eye colors; her hair is white and her eyes are red. She also has an ahoge in her hair, just like Freu. Personality Eifer has chronic hypothermia and therefore always dresses in heavy clothes. She appears to be cool-headed and mature despite her young appearance, but nevertheless, her emotions and mood actually violently fluctuate, making her sometimes act out of character. Eifer seems to carry strong emotions towards Freu herself. Relationships Freudia Neuwahl Eifer has an interesting relationship with Freu. At first, the reason for carrying strong emotions towards her seems to be unknown, but it is later revealed that she's actually a clone created by Iris, who used Freu as a template for Eifer's creation. Iris Sepperin Eifer is shown to be fiercely loyal towards Iris and regards her as her master. They together manipulated the Schwarzkreuz into attacking RKS and the Empire for the reason of Iris' entertainment. Abilities Eifer wields the miracle power of Eiferstachel. With it, she can manipulate the location, density, and hardness of any object around her and use them to attack. She is capable of turning plants, earthly metals and flora into dangerous weapons in an instant, able to release batches of leaves and energy balls, have spear-like vines shoot up from the ground, and can even fire her own variation of Freu's Freudenstachel. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Eifer is often seen working with the Schwarzkreuz for the majority of Freudenstachel's story, acting as their ally. She and Schirach Fühler play a role in the kidnapping of Spiritia Rosenberg, and she later meets Freu while Freu is investigating the grounds of Graf Michael Sepperin's castle after having heard Tia's cries for help. After a brief fight, Pamela Arwig appears and introduces herself and the Schwarzkreuz before she and Eifer leave, leaving Freu to deal with going to warn the others at RKS of Tia's disappearance and the threat of the Schwarzkreuz. Eifer is later encountered again by Freu and the two fight again, culminating in Freu's victory again. Eifer is later revealed to be one of the two main antagonists of Freudenstachel alongside Iris. Before Freu and Pamela can have their rematch with one another (after Freu had already defeated her before that time), Eifer attacks and injures Pamela, revealing herself to be working with Iris all along in manipulating the Schwarzkreuz. Freu goes after Eifer and Iris, but not before ordering Liebea Palesch to tend to Pamela's wounds. When Freu finds Eifer again, Eifer reveals that she's a homunculus created by Iris, using Freu as a base, before transforming into the Dark Devil. After Freu defeats her, she reverts to her normal self and disappears before Freu's eyes. Her fate afterwards is then left unclear. Rosenkreuzstilette Weißsilber When Pamela is betrayed by her colleagues at the Schwarzkreuz, she suspects Eifer to be manipulating the organization and goes to confront her, obviously angry at her. Eifer retreats after Pamela defeats her in battle, and she encounters her again after defeating the rest of the organization as well as Karl Palesch. Eifer confirms Pamela's suspicions when she reveals herself to be working with Iris. Iris invites Pamela to her palace and Pamela gives chase after the two villainesses. She eventually finds Freu having trouble with the Dark Devil and tells her to leave it to her. She defeats it and realizes afterwards that the Dark Devil she defeated was indeed Eifer. Pamela shows some remorse after Eifer leaves afterwards. Later, in the ending credits, Eifer is mysteriously awaiting Pamela's return alongside the rest of the Schwarzkreuz for unknown reasons. Trivia *Eifer's name is the German word for "eagerness", "zeal", or "fever". *Eifer's designer, zaku6, also created a mature-rated manga doujinshi called Fukurou no Youni - Himawari, which debuted at Summer Comiket 76 on September 2009. *Her hair color varies between zaku6's and WOMI's artwork. In WOMI's artwork, her hair color is pale blonde while zaku6's artwork portrays it as white, just like her real hair color in WOMI's artwork when she reveals her true hair and eye colors. The combo of her white hair and blue eyes is never shown in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. *Eifer is the only boss that is fought thrice during the course of Freudenstachel. She first appears as a boss in the Opening Stage, then in her own stage, and finally in Iris Stage 2. *Her design greatly resembles that of Illyasviel von Einzbern from Fate/stay night while wearing her winter clothes. Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Cryomancers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Multipliers Category:Humanoid Category:Manga Villains